


Fairest of the Rare 5 Sentence Roulettes

by lotusgranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fairest of the Rare (18+) 5 Sentence Roulette, Ghosts, M/M, Multi, Tags updated with each new post, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusgranger/pseuds/lotusgranger
Summary: These are my submissions to the Fairest of the Rare (18+) Five Sentence Roulette Challenges weekly. I started on week 8, and will post them about a week after submission here to AO3.I'm given a rare pairing in a roulette on Facebook Live from the group and have to write 5 sentences or create an aesthetic, or both.





	1. Bob Ogden x Marietta Edgecombe (Week 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 8: Marietta Edgecombe x Bob Ogden

Living in a flat occupied by a ghost had its significant advantages and disadvantages. For one, no one, or at least no one that could leave the flat, pestered her about the angry red boils spelling out, "SNEAK," on her forehead. For another, the rent was incredibly cheap. Old Bob Ogden was chatty beyond belief and had a bad tendency to forget he was dead, and the year was not 1993, but 2017. However, the two made excellent flatmates, both being confined largely to the tiny attic, and no one really questioned when Marietta passed that she became a ghost. Bob certainly didn't mind; ghosts can have sex, after all, with other ghosts.


	2. Cormac McLaggen x Sirius Black (Week 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 9: Cormac McLaggen x Sirius Black

Marlene stifled a groan into her scarf. She’d snuck down to the Gryffindor quidditch locker room in hopes of tempting Sirius into a fuck in the showers following practice. Instead, the new transfer student, Cormac seemed to be playing Keeper on more than the pitch. Sirius was surging into Cormac’s mouth, groaning as he tangled his fingers in the blond’s hair. The rumors of Sirius’ bisexuality were definitely well founded, as his eyes flicked up to meet Marlene’s as he winked and crooked a finger at her.

 


End file.
